Remember You
by Crazyhumor
Summary: Bonnie loses her memory.
1. Chapter 1

Her stomach. Her stomach hurt as if someone was sticking something hot, something searing into her abdomen. She couldn't understand why she was hurting so badly, she couldn't remember. A whimper escaped her parted lips, her closed eye lids pressed harder down on each other, and her brows furrowed. She couldn't remember anything. The realization made panic grip her chest. Why couldn't she remember anything? Who was she? What was going on?

A shaky hand balled into a fist and came to rest next to the spot that hurt so bad.

She had to open her eyes she realized, maybe than she could remember something, maybe than things would start making sense. It was harder than she thought it should have been, and for a second she feared she had forgotten how to open her eyes and more panic gripped her. But after a few moments she found she could slowly crack one eye open, followed by her other one. At first, nothing happened, she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing, but soon enough her mind began to function again.

 _A ceiling_ , her mind supplied. It was dull white, uninteresting. She realized she was on a couch, she could just tell although she couldn't tell you how. She blinked slowly a couple of times before slowly moving her eyes, working them down from the ceiling and over the walls before they hit the hardwood floor.

She frowned and turned her head, a loud gasp escaped her and her body stiffened after she flinched backwards. A man sat on the other side of the coffee table, his dark eyes trained on her, expression blank.

 _Who was he?_

They stared at one another for a long time, his gaze unnerved her because she couldn't tell what he was thinking or how he was feeling. Her body began to shake with confusion and fear.

"You're in trouble, Bonster." The man finally spoke an odd smile working its way onto his lips. She found the smile more unnerving than his silence. "That's alright though, because you're going to fix it." He stopped talking and seemed to wait for her to say something, his expression odd.

Bonnie was to afraid to move, so she remind in her awkward position on the couch. She was in trouble? She knew that wasn't good.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked out, amazed at the sound of her own voice. The man raised an eyebrow, dark eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm sorry," she repeated again, taking his expression to not be a good one. "I, who are you?"

His eye brows shot upwards and he leaned forward as she were an interesting piece of art to study. "What game are you trying to play, Bonnie?"

She quickly shook her head and found the courage to move a little and sit up out of her awkward position. "I'm not playing a game." She met his eyes but found she couldn't for long, they were so dark, though that confused her because the color was simply brown. "I can't remember what I did to you." She spoke quickly. "I can't remember why I'm in trouble with you. I can't remember who you are. I can't remember who I am."

He was quiet for a long time, his face blank once again. He studied her face, burning holes and making her twitch uncomfortably. After awhile he must have found what he was looking for because he smiled, a smile that made his eyes bright and all of his teeth show. "You should have said so sooner," he said jovially. She couldn't understand why he was so happy when she was so afraid because of the blank spot in her mind. He was standing in front of her before she knew it and he grabbed her hand and tugged her to her feet. She flinched at first, but relaxed because of the lightness of the man's touch. His smile had also lost its edge and seemed nice and open. "You're name is Bonnie and my name is Kai." He finally said.

"Bonnie?" She repeated slowly. She couldn't tell if that was really her name or not, it didn't make her feel anything, but she guessed she would trust this man. "And you're Kai." She said. He nodded quickly. Bonnie bit her lip and glanced down at her hand which he was still holding. "Why can't I remember anything?"

Kai seemed to really consider her question, eyes working across the ceiling. "I'm not sure. As far as I know the only part of you that's hurt is your stomach." As if his words were a magic key, Bonnie's stomach gave a sharp tug and pain exploded inside of her, making her legs wobble. She cried out weakly. Kai quickly helped her sit back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly as she leaned back and shook in pain.

"What happened to me?" She whimpered. Why was she hurt?

"You were bad," Kai whispered seriously, making her frown. "But we'll converse on that another time, right now I'm going to fix you up, alright, Bonsters?"

Not having any idea what else to do, Bonnie nodded jerkily.

(RY)

Bonnie watched Kai work on her stomach with half-lidded eyes, teeth sank deep into her lip. She watched his face instead of the needle moving in and out of the flesh on her stomach. Her body still shook, but Kai's soothing words calmed her down a little.

"All done," Kai said standing up and wiping his bloodied hands on a blue rag. Bonnie ran her hands lightly over the bandage placed on her stomach. "Now," he said with a bright smile, "do you want to hear about how you got into trouble or rest?"

Bonnie sat up the best she could without hurting herself. She was desperate to fill in the blanks in her mind. "What did I do?" She questioned quickly. "I mean, I would like to hear what happened."

Kai hummed and sat himself down on the coffee table. He nodded. " First though, what do you say when someone helps you?" He nodded towards her stomach.

Bonnie frowned in confusion, not understanding. He frowned at her which made her think harder. "Thank you?" she offered unsure if that's what he wanted. A bright smile took over his face.

"You're very welcome, Bonnie." He sang with a smile that was gone a second later, replaced by a tight frown. The mood swing was so quick and sudden it put Bonnie on edge. "Now, as for what it was that happened," he paused. After a moment he looked her in the eye, gaze full of dissatisfaction and what she could only describe as some sort of sadness. "You trusted a beguiler vampire over me, a fellow witch." Bonnie frowned in confusion. Vampires? Witches? She was a witch? "He allowed him to trick you and take our only way home."

Bonnie was more confused than ever. "Home? This isn't home?" She questioned looking around the living room. She didn't recognize it, but she had assumed this was her home or Kai's. "I don't understand." She admitted.

Kai sighed and shook his head as if he were tired. "You see," he began, "this place we're in is like a prison. The whole world, there's no one else here but us." Bonnie's eyes widened. There was no one else here but them? "Our way back to the real world was stolen by a vampire who you chose to trust, now we're stuck here."

Bonnie's stomach churned. "Why would I do that?"

Kai's brown eyes saddened and he looked away from her. "I suppose the love between us wasn't strong enough."

Bonnie frowned deeply at that. "What are we to each other?" She forced herself to ask, afraid for some reason of the answer.

"I believed you loved me until you chose that vampire over me." Bonnie frowned. "I suppose it was all just a fraud and you were just using me."

"No," Bonnie said quickly. She didn't think she would use anyone, she really didn't. "If, if I said I love you, I do. What happened was just a misunderstanding I'm sure." She defended.

"How would you know?" Kai asked, slightly aggressively. "You can't remember, now can you? You have no idea what type of person you was, Bonnie. You have no idea all of the things you put me through."

He was right, she didn't know. Bonnie looked down, twisting her fingers together as she thought. "I'm sorry," she finally said. She looked up. "There has to be another way out of here, though, right?"

Kai stared at her, face blank. She looked away uncomfortably. "I can't trust in you anymore, Bonnie."

His words struck a cord within her and her chest tightened. She wasn't trustworthy? She obviously wasn't if the only person she had in the world didn't trust her. She watched him stand and start to walk away. "Where are you going?" She asked quickly, swinging her feet off the couch and onto the floor.

"Trusting you is no longer an option, Bonnie." Than he left her alone.

(RY)

Bonnie couldn't tell you how long she was alone, just that she was left alone with her thoughts and blank memories. Kai didn't come back but his words replayed in her mind everyday. He couldn't trust her. Apparently she had loved him but had betrayed him. Why would she do something like that? Who was this vampire that stole from them and hurt her?

It was the fourth day and Bonnie was still sitting on the couch, her legs hugged against her even though it hurt.

She wished Kai would come back and found herself to afraid to go outside and look for him. He had left behind bandages and other things she needed to keep her wound cleaned and cared for and there was also food in the cabinets when she had energy enough to go look.

She was lonely and guilt-ridden.

The front door opened and closed making her quickly look up, heart pounding. Her fear lessened a little when she saw it Kai. He stopped in the threshold of the living room and they stared at each other.

He came back and she was relived to see him and she offered him a smile, his face remained blank.

"Unlike you," he began, "I can't betray you, I'm a dumb-ass." He came back for her.

"Thank you," she said quickly, wanting to show she was appreciative. He turned around as if he was about to leave the room. Bonnie heart jumped. "Where are you going?" She asked quickly, fear tinting her voice. She didn't want to be alone again. He kept his back to her for a long time before finally spinning around.

"I'm going to turn on the shower for you, we have a long day ahead of us."

Bonnie wasn't sure what he meant, but she was happy he wasn't going to leave her again.

After her shower, Bonnie stared at her reflection in the foggy, bathroom mirror. She took in her short damp, black hair, green eyes, and brown skin. She couldn't recognize herself.

"Are you alright in here?"

Bonnie gasped her eyes shoot up to meet Kai's reflection and unconsciously covered grabbed at the towel wrapped around her body. "What are you doing?" She asked loudly.

Kai frowned at her, looking displeased. "We don't have secret's, Bonnie." He said chidingly. "Meaning I have and can see your body at anytime." He cocked his head to the side. "Or I thought we didn't before Damon came along."

Damon? Was that the name of the vampire she was tricked by?

Her hands feel away from the towel and she bit her her. "You surprised me is all." She said quietly. "I won't keep secrets from you anymore." She promised.

Kai didn't seemed convinced. "Come on, I'm going to dress your wound."

Bonnie quickly nodded and followed him out of the bathroom.

His hands were so gentle as he cleaned and bandaged her wound. He really seemed to care about her, despite what she had done. Bonnie stomach sank. "You still care about me enough to help me, even after what I did?" She stated, but it came out as a question.

Kai glanced up at her and shrugged. He ran his hand over the edge of the bandage he had just applied, lightly skimming over her flesh. "What can I say, I'm a sucker."

Bonnie guilt grew even more, it was obviously Kai cared about her deeply. What type of person did that make her to betray someone like that? "Thank you," she said once again as she pulled her shirt down and sat up on the bed she had been placed on. "You said we had a lot to do today?" She questioned.

He nodded. "I'm going to force myself to trust in you again, Bonnie." He said with a deep frown. Bonnie sat up straighter at the news. "Only if you promise to never betray me again. We're all each other has, don't mess that up again, please."

"I won't," Bonnie promised. "I promise I won't betray you ever again. I'm with you. We are all each other have."

Kai smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews.**

They had been searching all day for the parts they needed and Bonnie was exhausted.

She closed her eyes tightly as she enjoyed the feeling of Kai running his hands through her hair. He had just finished telling her how they met again and about herself. Apparently Kai and her had been in love for a long time and had come together because she had no one in her life to teach her how to be a witch. He helped her. He also told her about Mystic Falls and how she had friends there that always tried to come in-between them before she finally chose him over them. Those same 'friends' from Mystic Falls were how she had came to be trapped in the prison world and that horrible Damon who had hurt her was apparently in a relationship with one of her childhood friends, who had chosen Damon over her. He told her how Damon had hurt her and belittled her, but how she had kept trying to help him because of that friend back in the real Mystic Falls and her waning trust in Kai.

Kai told her she was having regrets about separating herself from her friends and their relationship suffered because of it. He told her that he had always been there for for her while her friends just used her powers to help them out of every bad situation they found themselves in.

She felt sick at herself for allowing those toxic friendships to come between her and someone who obviously loved her. She just wished she could remember to understand her actions more.

"How is it coming, Bonnie?" Kai's voice cut through her thoughts. She was laying on top of him on some bed they had decided to spend the night in that night. "Do you feel any of your magic?"

Bonnie stiffened, she hated that question, it always was answered in disappointment. "No," she whispered softly. She felt his hand leave her hair and her heart sunk, she could feel his designation and it was like a blow to the gut. She quickly lifted her head and looked him in the eye. "But I will," she promised.

He stared down at her, face blank. "I wonder if you're trying hard enough."

Bonnie shook her head. "I can try harder."

"Good," he lightly nudged her off him, leaving her alone in the bed and cold. "I'm going for a walk." He studied her face for a moment. "Alone." He said as if reading her mind.

He knew she hated being alone, why did he keep doing that to her? She knew better than to say something, not wanting to hear the speech about him needing alone time and another reminder of what she did.

Instead, she sat up and leaned against the headboard and watched him leave. She felt tears building up in her eyes but quickly rubbed them away with the back of her hand.

(RY)

She could feel his agitation.

She watched him from the coach inside the house she had first woken up in as he tinkered with a bunch of pieces as he tried to put the thing he said could take them home back together. He was obviously having trouble with it.

He cursed again. "Kai," she said softly, "maybe I can help?"

He threw another piece down and kicked the table and yelled in frustration. Bonnie flinched and watched him with wide eyes.

"What do you know?" He spat at her. "Its your fault its broken in the first place."

She flinched again but forced herself to be strong. "Getting mad at it isn't going to fix it," she told him, "you should just take a break and try again later."

Suddenly he was in front of her, his fest clenched around her white T-shirt as he glared at her with crazed eyes. "take a break? Do you have any idea how long I've been in this fucking place?" He shook her.

"Kai," she whispered, afraid, her hand grabbed at his.

"I was almost out of here," he raged, "I was almost out of here before you had to go and mess it up." He pulled her off the couch and she hit the floor with a loud thud, his hand still clenched around her shirt. "And you're useless, what am I suppose to do with you? Huh? You can't even use your own magic. I can't even suck it out of you because its like its not even there." He raged.

"Please," she begged as she stared up into his angry eyes. She had landed wrong on her ankle and it was hurt her badly. "Kai, stop, I'm sorry." He pushed her against the side of the chair hard, but it didn't hurt because of the cushions, but his nails were digging into her flesh now. The look in his eyes frightened her so bad that she just wanted to look away. She couldn't remember being so afraid before in her whole life. She had to get away from him.

Something shattered, and they both whirled their heads around to look at the broken, light bulbs in the lamps that had burst. Bonnie shook confusion joining her fear.

"You did that," Kai whispered, pulling her attention to him once again. He was staring at her with wide, bright eye. He was smiling. Bonnie's blood ran cold. "You did that." He repeated. He let her go and whooped loudly, fist pumping in the air. Suddenly he was hugging her, touch soft, gentle, unlike the way it was just a minute before. Bonnie tensed until she wasn't anymore and she melted into his embrace still frightened and confused, but pleased that she had done something to make him happy.

(RY)

Her skin had buzzed and tingled with power both foreign and exciting after she had exploded the bulbs, but before she could really enjoy it, Kai was taking it away from her, leaving her empty and exhausted.

She watched him as he used his new founded magic with half-lidded eyes. She studied the way his lips twisted so far upwards it was almost sharp and how his eyes glinted with something she was too cautious to name.

"I need more," he said, gaze flickering from his hands to where she leaned like a sack of potatoes against the coach.

She frowned, though that was now oddly difficult. "I don't have anymore," she whispered, "you took it."

"Oh dear," he bent down in front of her, a gentle look in his eyes, "you're really like a lost puppy, huh? You don't know anything." His words dripped with a little too much condescension, but Bonnie refused to think about it much. He reached out and petted the side of her head with a gentle hand. Bonnie forced herself to relax. She loved this man. She thought about his actions just a minute before, she could still feel her chest burning from the imprint of his nails and her stomach throbbed because of her 'fall' from the couch. She loved this man, there had to be a reason for it. "I'll help you, teach you everything you need to know to be a competent witch, Bonnie, but trusting me is key, right? I trusted you even though you spat on that and betrayed me, now I just need for you to trust me. We're all each other has." Bonnie chewed on her lip as Kai continued to pet her hair. "Right?" He asked a little more forcefully, his hand stilling on her face.

He stared into her eyes. "Yes, Kai," Bonnie nodded and agreed in a small voice.

Kai had said it had been the pain and the fear that had awakened her powers the time she blew the bulbs, that was why he had to hurt her. He told her he didn't enjoy it, only sometimes she didn't quite believe that.

Bonnie's lungs burned and her still healing stomach ached as she darted between the trees, putting as much distance as she could between herself and her pursuer. He had given her a thirty minute head start but he still always found her somehow.

Bonnie stumbled, pushing herself up a tiny incline and pressed her back into a tree as she tried to catch her breath. She pressed her fingers into the rough bark behind her as she tried to center herself and get the world to stop spinning. She listened desperately over her own breathing for any signs of Kai, she tried to do as he had taught her about sensing presences, but could feel nothing.

The raw ache of feeling like a failure joined the other pains in her body. She wondered for a the hundredth time if she was really a witch, but trashed the thought. To doubt that meant she was doubting Kai, and she had promised him and herself that she would trust him.

Bonnie scratched at the bandaged wrapped around her forearm, the wound underneath deciding it wanted to remind her it was there as well. Kai had burned her there, burned her flesh with the magic he had taken from her. He had said it was to awaken the magic inside of her again. She had to believe that.

"Bonnie, come out, come out where ever you are," Kai's gleeful voice rang out through the eerily quiet forest. Her blood ran cold. He sounded close. "I don't think your playing the game the right way, Bons." He chided.

Bonnie winced and pushed herself off the tree and stumbled forward before regaining her balance and taking off in the opposite direction of Kai's voice. She just wanted this to stop, she didn't want to do this anymore. Kai said it was important that she train to become a competent witch for when they returned home, he claimed to have found away but was holding back in order to make sure she could handle herself. He told her that she wasn't a competent witch before which got her in all sorts of trouble. He told her that she never listened to him before about the importance of training and said this time, to protect her, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He claimed all of this was for her.

Bonnie let out a loud yelp, one minute she was running the next she was being yanked from the ground and flipped upside down. Her world blackened for a moment before rushing back to her in a swirl of colors. The leg caught in the trap was tugged painfully, sending a pain-filled tingle through her toes.

"Daddy, look what I caught," Kai shouted happily as he appeared below her. He grinned up at her widely. "Isn't she pretty?" He continued to talk to someone who wasn't there, having a grand time apparently. He laughed a belly shaking laugh.

Bonnie's eyes burned with tears, but she blinked them away. "Kai, this isn't fair."

He stopped laughing, face turning to stone in a mere seconds. Bonnie swallowed. "You don't think a vampire worries about being fair do you?"

"No, Kai but,"

"No butts, Bonnie." He waved his hand dismissively. He smiled suddenly. "Set me on fire, Bons." He spread his arms out wide. "Come on baby, burn me."

She stared at him, her short hair reaching for the ground. "What?" She squeaked.

He rolled his eyes. "You know I can't bite the dust here? Come on, hit me with your best shot." He gave a little shimmy.

Bonnie quickly shook her head. "No, Kai," she said, "you're being ridiculous."

His smile faded and his arms dropped, he raised an eyebrow. "You won't do it?"

Bonnie met his eyes. "I don't want to harm you, Kai, I love you."

He smiled, which she thought was a good sign until he reached into his pocket and removed a small, blue pocket knife. "I love you too, Bons, you know that." He shrugged. "But sometimes to help someone you love, you gotta hurt them sometimes."

Bonnie cried out as the blade that was once in Kai's hand stuck itself into her thigh. "Kai, stop," she whimpered, her hands reaching for blade as she bent her body awkwardly up in attempt to reach the object, it popped from her leg before she could even graze it with her fingers before stabbing itself a little higher on her thigh, closer to her knee. Bonnie sobbed. "Why are you doing this? Stop." She was in so much pain.

"Make me, Bonnie," he said, his voice dark, "if you want me to stop, you're going to do as I say. What did I say about trusting me, Bonnie?"

Bonnie shook her head. "What does any of this have to do with trusting you, Kai?" She whimpered.

"Everything," he told her simply. She screamed when the blade hit her hand, piercing it.

"Stop"

"Make me"

"I don't remember much about my life, that's true, Kai, but I know, I just know no one is suppose to love like this." She yelled at him. Her eyes were closed but she could sense the dark look he gave her.

"We love like this, Bonnie." He snapped. "Who cares what everyone else does? They're all weak. Pathetic Shams." He breathed harshly. "You're betraying me again. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"No," she cried out, although she didn't know what she was saying 'no' too. "Just stop, and lets talk, Kai."

Pain exploded inside of her and her vision became a mix of colors, then white before coming into focus again. She couldn't breathe. The pocket knife dug into her stomach, right next to, mere centimeters away from her still healing wound.

She was in so much pain that the only coherent thought she could recognize was that she needed to make him stop. She needed to stop him from hurting her.

She did what he had taught her and a second later a grinning Kai burst into flames as he screamed.

(RY)

Bonnie abused body had hit the ground after she set Kai on fire, him somehow finding it in him to release the rope even as he burned to death. When she had first hit the ground she had lost consciousness but she didn't think it was for very long.

She woke to the coolness of night and the smell of Kai's burning flesh in the air. She had gagged at first and attempted to sit up, but her body was just to tired. Her pain made it impossible for her to lose consciousness again through the night, so she didn't try. She simply stayed on her back, gaze on the starry sky beyond the trees above her.

She shivered a lot, but couldn't honestly say she thought a whole bunch. She found that fact odd when the sun of the new day, which was actually just the same day as before, rouse and warmed her body. She was just happy her bleeding seemed to had stopped.

She just couldn't understand Kai. She couldn't understand anything really.

"Fuck" She didn't bother to exert the energy needed to look up as Kai came back to life. She merely sighed in relief and dread. He appeared before her a few seconds later anyone, smile in place and as naked as a peeled apple. "That hurt, Bons." He didn't wait for her response before he bent down and scooped her hurt body into his arms. "I'm gonna fix you right up, Bons." Bonnie kept her gaze firmly on her hands which were firmly in her lap. Once they returned to the house they usually stayed at, Kai got to work on her wounds as promised. He nursed her wounds with gentle hands and seemingly caring eyes. She didn't respond to his words or look at him, her thoughts whirling. "Bons," he said gently, hand on her cheek, thumb skimming over the top of her lip. "Please look at me," he sounded desperate, "don't do this to me."

Her heart clenched. She still wouldn't raise her eyes to meet his though. "I don't understand you, Kai." She finally said. "You keep hurting me," she said quietly.

He frowned at her as if he were truly confused. "I told you why, Bonnie." He stood from his crouched position and sat himself onto the couch beside her, she fought off the overwhelming urge to move away and allowed him to hold her hand. "Its to help you. I don't ever harm you because I like it." She looked up at him than, hoping to see the truth in his eyes and it was there. He smiled at her and leaned forward, kissing the corner of her mouth. It was soft and gentle, like he really cared about her. She cherished it for the moment it was there. "We do things differently, Bons. You and me, but never allow yourself or anyone else to tell you what we have isn't care and love." He played with the ends of her messy hair. "We will be leaving here soon and returning to the real and much more dangerous world. There Bonnie, people will lie to you and try hurting you in ways that are not meant to help you. Truthfully, most of them already have." He kissed her chin. "Do you trust me to have your best interest at heart, Bonnie?"

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She was truly conflicted, Kai was all she knew but all he did was hurt her it seemed like. "I don't know, Kai." She said honestly, her body going rigid as she waited for his blow up. It didn't come. Instead his eyes became glossy before a tear slipped from his eye and down his cheek. Bonnie's stomach dropped.

He blinked quickly and looked down, removing his hand from hers and putting space between them. He took in a shuttering breath. "I understand," he whispered.

Bonnie felt tears spring up in her own eyes. She had done it again. She had hurt him. That hadn't been her intention, she just wanted him to understand that she hated his 'training'. Guilt attacked her gut and she became disgusted with herself. He had asked her to trust him. It was such a simply request and she couldn't even do that for someone who had helped her when he had every reason not to.

That vampire had left her here to rot, obviously he didn't care about her as much as Kai. Kai told her that the other people in her life didn't care about her. Kai was all she had.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie couldn't remember if it was clove or another herb that was needed for the potion. That wasn't good.

She looked up at Kai quickly where he leaned against the wall near the door playing a game boy animatedly. She bit her lip and quickly looked back down at the large pot in front of her and the rows of herbs she had neatly lined up on the table beside her.

Steam curled from the pot and the unique smell coming from it itched at her nose. Her fingers ran over the wooden spoon in next to the pot and glanced at Kai again. He would be angry if she had to ask him, but angrier if she just put in anything and messed up the whole process.

She swallowed. "Kai," she called out softly.

"Yes, my sweet?" Kai said brightly, looking up at her.

Bonnie's fingers wrapped around the spoon and brought it closer to her body as if it would protect her from the man in front of her. "I can't remember, is the next ingredient clove?" She asked so quietly she wondered if he even heard her.

Kai cocked his head to the side and stared at her for a moment face blank. Her stomach fluttered nervously. Kai took one step forward, pocketing his game boy before moving over to her. He peered into the pot, face still blank.

"Let me see the notes you've taken," he waved his hands expectantly.

Bonnie quickly picked up her notebook and handed it to Kai. He skimmed over it, his lips pressed and poked out. She watched with wide eyes as he tossed her notebook into the pot carelessly.

"Kai," she called out in alarm and anger. Weeks of notes gone in seconds.

"You're obviously not smart enough to follow directions, Bons. Why would you need a notebook on how to be a witch when you're such a sucky one?" He huffed.

She glared at him with as much confidence as she could muster. "That's just uncalled for, Kai. Don't insult me."

He was suddenly grabbing her by her neck, large fingers wrapped around the back as he pulled her towards him until his body was flush against hers. She could feel him sucking in her magic, feeding off of the little she still had left. Her hand reached out and grabbed the counter to keep her balance. "It wasn't an insult, Bonnie, it was the truth. You have to do better." Her neck was released as his hand moved down to her shoulder before making the journey down her arm, stopping at her fingers, were he held the tinier digits between his larger ones. His hold was loose but pain spiked across her fingers as if he was a giant squeezing her hand. "I've found that pain is always a good motivator." He shrugged. Bonnie felt as if she was going to throw up. She sobbed. "Now, which herb is next, Bonnie?"

"Clove," she whimpered out.

Kai smiled. "See," the pain left her hand. "I told you." He sang and took a step back from her. She could feel his eyes on her, studying her. She kept her gaze on the large pot next to them, not wanting to look at Kai. "Come on, Bonnie, don't be like that." He grabbed a piece of her hair off her shoulder and curled it around his finger. "This is how we love."

Bonnie's stinging fingers balled into fists. "I don't think I like the way we love." She mumbled, feeling sick. Was this really how it was suppose to be? All of the pain and fear of setting him off.

"What?" He asked, his hand left her hair and he bent a little forcing her to meet his gaze. "What?" He asked again.

Bonnie chewed on her lip, forcing herself to meet his dark eyes. "Its different in the books and in those movies and it just doesn't feel right, the way you say love is suppose to be."

Kai laughed, he really laughed. He threw his head back and barked out a laugh loudly. Bonnie stared at him with an uncertain frown. "My sweet, sweet, Bon-Cake, don't be so stupid." He said so bluntly Bonnie flinched. All laughter was gone from his face almost so quickly she thought she had imagined the whole thing. "This is the real world, not some fluffy cake movie. Our love is based on loyalty and the realness that comes with pain." He explained. "But," he shrugged and took a step back, "if you don't want this, fine. I can leave you on your own, you'll never have to see me again." He spun around and headed for the door.

Anxiety hit Bonnie hard as she watched his retreating back and the fear of isolation fell on her, she found herself stumbling after Kai.

"Don't go," she called out, but he kept on going. "Kai, stop," he was almost to the front door now, "please" she begged.

He stopped just at the door, his back to her. "What?" The coldness in his voice made her swallow.

She didn't want to be alone. "Don't go," she came to a stop behind him. She bit her lip. "I just, I hate when you hurt me, Kai." She wanted him to understand that, not go.

Kai spun around and Bonnie gasped, he had tears in his eyes. "Why are you not getting it, Bonnie? Why?" He shook his head and sniffed loudly. "We show love through pain. We show love through loyalty." He took a step towards her. "My family betrayed me, Bonnie, then you did. Why do you keep doing this to me?"

She didn't know what to say. "Kai," she said quietly.

"No, you tricked me again, you don't care about me."

"I do, Kai, but that isn't the point."

"Isn't it?" He questioned and shook his head. "You don't trust me, which means you don't care about me the way I care for you. You think I cause you pain for fun."

"I didn't say you did it for fun," she defended, "I just wanted to explain, to try explaining how it makes me feel." She felt as if she was no longer making any sense. "I just don't want to be afraid of you because it makes it hard for me to love you."

She had obviously said the wrong thing if the odd expression that came over Kai's face was any indication.

He shook his head at her as if she had just said the worse thing imaginable to him. "You obviously don't understand me at all, Bonnie." He said coldly before turning around again.

"Stop," She said quickly before he could leave, "I'm sorry." She didn't want him to leave, she didn't want to be alone. She could be wrong, what did she know anyway? She didn't remember anything and even when she did she had apparently been tricked by vampire which caused her and Kai to be trapped here. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." He wasn't moving to leave so she kept talking. "Just don't go. I don't want that."

"No, its over, Bonnie, its clear you don't want to be with me. Its always has been clear."

"No," Bonnie felt the tears that had been building up in her eyes spill over, "what can I do to show you I do love you and that I do want to be with you?"

Kai spun around quickly, so quickly it startled her. His dark eyes darted all over her face as if to see if she was lying. "Don't question my love for you ever again," he said. "Don't question me at all ever again. Bonnie, I want to have your complete trust and devotion. Believe only me, love only me, and see that our love is as real as pain. That's all I want from you, Bonnie, that's all." After he finished he started at her intently, waiting.

Bonnie's stomach churned and her mouth felt dry, but she found herself nodding anyway. "I promise to do that, Kai. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter**

"That was real clever of you, Bons." Bonnie peered out of the attic window of a two-story house down below at Kai standing in the middle of the road, shouting at the top of his lungs. She panted loudly in an attempt to catch her breath and even it out, just in case he could hear her. Sweat slid down her face and neck, the temperature in the attic only making that worse. She nursed a bruised rib, caused a madly grinning Kai and a steel pole to the abdomen. "Using the illusion spell and tricking me with a one image while you creeped up behind me to stab me. I mean, hell, it hurt." She watched him rub his stomach, his white T-shirt still coated in blood, a giant red spot on his side. "You've learned well, huh?" He spun around, peering at the houses on the other side of the street. "But that spell used up a lot of juice, huh? I'm sure you're still exhausted from it even though I've been out for hours."

She was amazed he could do all of the screaming without causing him pain, but than again, he probably enjoyed it. He continued to spin around, studying each house closely, bypassing the home she was hiding in twice. Then his eyes zeroed in on the house and stayed there, a grin spreading across his face that she could clearly see.

Bonnie quickly backed away from the window and dropped down. Her fingers dug into the dusty attic floor as she scrambled backwards, intent on making a run for it. As she made her way down the stairs, she mumbled a quick spell which should keep Kai out of the home for a couple of minutes.

She darted down the home's upstairs hallway and down the main stairs, skipping the last couple. She darted into the kitchen and grabbed the largest butcher knife she could find. She could hear Kai trying to get into the house through the front door. She didn't bother going for the backdoor, knowing that it was probably a trap and instead went into one of the downstairs bedrooms and pushed the window open and kicked out the screen before climbing out and landing awkwardly on a bush."Shit," she cursed. She didn't pause, she quickly regained her footing and took off.

"Bonnie," she stopped and turned around just before the clump of bushes the separated the house's backyard to another. "I see you." Kai stood between the house she had just escaped from and the other, smirking widely. "Found you."

Bonnie bolted, pushing herself through the bushes, ignoring the pricks and scrapes she was receiving because of it. She stumbled into the opposite backyard and peered around only for a second before darting from the house and out of the yard and into the road. Her fear of being caught by Kai making her completely forget about the pain in her side.

She darted into the woods and a few seconds in found herself tripping over a root. She fell hard, a pain cry left her as she hit the dirt, her hands and arms skinning on sticks and rocks.

"Oh, Bonnie, you can't fall like that when vampires are after you. You better get up before I get there."

She knew he was close behind her, his voice just sounded a whole lot closer than she thought it would be. She gritted her teeth and quickly climbed onto her feet and started off limping at first before quickly moving into a mad sprint. She could hear Kai behind her, giggling like a mad man.

Bonnie kept going but soon was tripping again over a rock. Kai laughed. Bonnie struggled to get up, looking behind her at the approaching Kai.

Just as he was about to reach her, he was suddenly being lifted of the ground by his leg, upside down he hung from a tree.

Bonnie smirked as she looked up at the dangling Kai. "This is familiar," she called up to him as she slowly rose to her feet, ignoring the pain in her body.

Kai's body spun around slowly, his eye brows were raised. "Not bad, Bons, using my own trick against me." He sounded pleased and Bonnie found herself almost excited with the praise.

"I'm not done yet." She let go of the butcher knife she was still carrying and it began to float in the air. She crossed her arms nonchalantly even though she was pumped up.

Kai was grinning madly. "What are you going to do with that, Bonnie?"

She hated this part, but she knew it was what Kai wanted. She would prove her loyalty even if that meant hurting him like he asked. She kept her smile in place as a small laugh left her.

"Quick or slow, Kai?" She asked, but before he could even answer, she had sent the blade shooting into his chest. "Quick" She answered for the silent man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been a while but here it is.**

The real world was a lot nosier than Bonnie had thought it would be, almost overwhelmingly so. She glanced at Kai who didn't seem bothered at all, just giddy, like a kid in a candy store as he peered around at the nighttime lights of a street. He was holding her hand tightly, as if he was afraid she was going to run away. She had no plans to.

When they had first arrived he had left her for a little while, which had irritated her anxiety a little, but he had returned in a matter of hours with new clothes and other new things he called 'toys.' He wasn't keen on sharing.

Feeling her gaze on him he turned and smiled at her, she quickly returned the smile. He brought their conjoined hands up and kissed the back of hers. Bonnie felt relief because of his good mood, even with her uncertainty about being in the real world.

What where they suppose to do now? What was she suppose to do?

Kai had mentioned something about finding his family and she had promised to help him with that. She looked at the sign they were currently standing in front of 'Whitmore Campus' it read. A college. She wasn't sure why he had brought them here, anytime she would ask he would simply shush her with his finger over her lip as his eyes twinkled in that dark way of his. She didn't push him on the matter.

Kai led her to a building called Whitmore Bar, keeping her close to his side. He wouldn't stop grinning, which made her stomach pinch painfully with discomfort. Kai's grins weren't a good thing.

He lets go of her hand once they get inside of the bar. "Stay close, Bons." He whispered as he headed towards the bar. He leaned against the counter as Bonnie waited behind him, peering around the new surrounding, but her focus still on Kai.

"How may I help you?" The lady behind the bar asked with a smile.

"Two zimas, please."

"Hilarious," the woman said dryly, pulling Bonnie's gaze to Kai, waiting for his reaction. The woman narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to order something or just stare?"

Kai glanced back at Bonnie with an exaggerated, goofy smile before turning back to face the woman. "Ok. How about two sodas," he cocks his head, "Liv?" The woman looked more than happy as she turned around and went to get the drinks. Kai turned to look at Bonnie again and patted the seat next to him. "Come sit, Bons" Bonnie took a couple of steps forward until she was sitting in the chair next to Kai. He leaned into her. "I have a sister named Liv, Ironic, huh?" He whispered into her ear.

(O)

While Kai talked the bartenders head off, Bonnie tried not to let the fact that Kai's hand on her knee was sucking steadily on her magic show on her face. She folded her arms and rested them on the counter and closed her stinging eye lids.

Suddenly she's inside of a living room, one with a blazing fire place and expensive furniture. Eyes stilled closed, Bonnie frowned, trying to grasp onto the image she was sure she had never seen before but felt so familiar.

"Aah"

Bonnie's eyes sprang open, surprised to see the scene in front of her. Kai had the bartender frozen with his magic.

"I was trying to kill you. Why don't we pick up where we left off?"

"I don't think so." The woman gasped out as she produced an object Bonnie couldn't make out and stabbed him with it.

"Bonnie," Kai grunted as the woman made a dash for the door.

Bonnie knew what he wanted and found herself causing all of the locks in the bar to lock with her magic. Sweat popped up along her hairline at the exertion of using the magic she had left so quickly after being pulled from.

"Kai," she whispered unsure. She didn't want to do this.

"Life is so much easier when you work as a team," he grinned, " what a magical and very attractive tag team we make, Bonster." He shoots her a thumbs up as Liv runs around and checks the other doors.

Bonnie can only watch her wide eyed, unsure. She moved closer to Kai.

"Feels kind of like cheating. I'm sad you didn't recognize me. That means dad erased all of my existence" he pouted, "family pictures, movies, little handprint turkey I made. What a dick." Liv ran for the stairs. "Bonnie, stay here will you? I got some catching up to do with my baby sister."

"Kai, what are you doing?" Bonnie panted as he started after the woman.

"Just trust me, Bonnie." Kai called out behind him.

Bonnie was left only as furniture started moving above her. She could hear Kai's voice and the woman's voice. She chewed on her bottom lip in frustration. What in the hell was going on?

Upon hearing a new voice and Kai's curse, Bonnie bolted up the stairs her heart pounding in her ears. She threw the unknown stranger over tables and against a wall and pinned him there with everything she had left in her, furious.

"Kai," she called out, "where are you?" She froze the woman much like how Kai had. Her whole body shook as she struggled to keep the witch and werewolf at bay. "Are you hurt?"

"Bonnie?" The man strained, voice filled with disbelief and bewilderment.

Her concentration almost slipped at the man saying her name. She stared at him, taking in his features trying to put a name to the face, but came up blank. Her anxiety grew and and her whole body began to hurt, but she had gone through worse pain at the hands of Kai, she held on.

"Who are you?" She gritted out. Where in the hell was Kai? He could explain this.

"He's the bad doggy who threw me outside," Kai bounded up the stairs with a limp, "he coulda' killed me, Bons." He sniffed. "You came through though, baby." The wold had began to tilt for Bonnie and she found her control falling away as her body reached for the floor. Kai caught her. "I guess I spoke too soon." He mumbled.

Without giving the werewolf and his sister anytime to retaliate, Kai quickly used a spell capable of getting himself and Bonnie out of there.

(O)

"You came in like a momma bear back there, Bons." Kai laughed as he handed her another glass of water. They were currently in a motel room. Bonnie accepted the water and pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed. Kai sat down beside her legs. She sipped on the water, trying to get the world to stop spinning as Kai petted the side of her sweaty head. "You kind of let me down at the end there though."

Bonnie removed the cup from her lips as she stared at Kai. "You took most of my magic, I did as good as I could." She defended herself. She shifted and furrowed her brows as she looked away from him.

"You should have been able to handle more than that." Kai chided with a shrug. Bonnie stiffened, gaze lowering. Kai groaned and rolled his shoulders.

She forced herself to look up. "Are you hurt?" She asked softly reaching for his arm. He scooted away from her, making her fingers fall from his sleeve. Her heart squeezed. "Kai," she frowned.

"You gotta do better, Bonster." He stood and headed towards the bathroom.

Bonnie found herself glaring at his back. He reached for the doorknob and tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to throw a tantrum now?"

"Who was that werewolf? How does he know my name?" She asked ignoring his patronizing.

Kai sighed and folded her arms. "Obviously he's one of your friends. You know, one of the ones that used and abandoned you?" He used the magic he had stolen from her to push the door open, his magic dwarfing her slowly returning powers. "You don't have to be such a brat." He slammed the door shut.

Bonnie mind whirled. That man had been one of her supposed friends? A face from her past and it hadn't rang any bells. Overwhelmed with the news and Kai's attitude, Bonnie pulled her knees to her chest and pressed her face against them.

(RY)

He wanted to kill his family because they had hurt him, that's what he told her. He told her they were horrible people.

Who else was she suppose to believe? What was she suppose to believe. Kai, it wasn't even really a choice anymore. She she had followed Kai to the cemetery.

She knew Kai was capable of horrible things, she had been hurt by him enough times to know that. He claimed that was how he loved. But none of this was looking like love to her.

"You see how easily people flip on one another, Bonnie?" Kai whispered to her, bringing her attention back to the present. "See how flimsy family is? See how you cannot trust anyone but me cause our love is different. I got them to do all of this and I didn't even really need them too." He grinned and turned to the other two. "Oh and this is my girlfriend, guys, isn't she hot?" He said louder.

Bonnie eyed the bartender and the new stranger with her, Liv and Luke, Kai had said. Than there was Jo, the unconscious and chained woman back inside. They were his siblings.

"You tried to kill us." The Liv girl shouted. "You're insane," she glanced Bonnie and sneered, "and she's just a traitor."

Bonnie looked away from Kai where he was creating an antimagic boarder and down at the knife he had her holding. She thought about the Liv girl's words. She wasn't a traitor, she didn't think, she was standing by Kai's side even though he was doing things she didn't particularly agree with.

"What did you do to me?"

"Sissy's up," Kai sang and nudged Bonnie with his shoulder with a grin. Bonnie merely led the way back inside. She took her place against the wall, only planning on stepping in if Kai needed her. This was a family issue, she decided. She had to let Kai handle it the way he wanted to. She pushed down any feelings that told her otherwise.

"What in the hell did you do to me?"

Kai made a noise with his tongue, one of displeasure. "I haven't seen you in years. You can't even muster a hello?"

Jo was panted, her eyes wide with fear. She turned her attention to her younger siblings. "What did you guys do?"

"What should have been done 18 years ago." Liv said.

"Its not going to work, I don't have my,"

"Magic. Yeah. Yeah. I recall. You stored it in this, Bonnie," he held out his hand. Bonnie stepped forward and handed the knife to Kai. Bonnie didn't even flinch when he stabbed Jo with the blade, but merely shifted, eyes zeroing in on the wound, heart rate picking up. Kai glanced at her as if he could hear it and grinned.

"What in the hell?"

"I'm trying to reunite Jo with her magic," he stabbed her again, "its not working."

Bonnie's hand subconsciously moved underneath the sleeves of her sweater, fingers lightly brushing over a roughly healed scar.

"Enough, Enough, man." Luke tried to stop him. Bonnie with a flick of her hand sent the Kai's brother into the wall. Kai without missing a beat came to stand in front of the pinned man, a knife against his neck.

"I was wanting to kill you when your brain was the size of an acorn. You don't think I'll do it now?" He lets go of the man a minute later, scowl gone.

The man looked shaken and Bonnie couldn't blame him.

"Whatever, I'm not watching this." Luke quickly makes an exit.

Kai laughed. "Such whimps, huh, Bons?" Bonnie said nothing, just chewed on her lip. "All right, Sissy, lets try again."

"Stop," Jo cried out, "I put my magic in there by choice. Taking it back is also my choice unless I bleed to death, which will happen in the next 30 minutes." She laughed humorlessly. "Wouldn't be ironic if you accidentally killed me before the merge ceremony?"

Kai grew silent and thoughtful. "Can you do me a favor, Bonnie? Help me bandage up my sister wounds lord knows you have enough experience in that." He turned to Liv. "You're going to find out how to get the magic out of the knife and into our sister. Preferably before I get back so I don't have to dull it by silting your throat. I mean it. Tell her how important deadlines are to me, Bonnie."

"Do you really have to draw this out?" Bonnie fought to keep her voice calm.

He shrugged. "What's fun in doing it quick?"

"I don't want to be a part of this." She voiced her thoughts.

Kai frowned. "You're thinking about abandoning me?"

Bonnie frowned at him. "No," she shook her head, "I'm obviously not needed here."

"I just asked you to help bandage my sister." She could hear the irritation in his voice. "Now is not the time for one of your moods, Bonnie." Before she could say anything else he stood before her, staring her down. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to be. Go on, leave."

She didn't.

(RY)

"What does he have over you?"

Bonnie didn't answer or meet either of the sister gazes from her place against the wall. Kai hadn't returned yet.

"She's Bonnie," Live spoke, "Tyler and the others friend." She said unhappily.

Jo's eyebrows shot up. "You're here? They've been looking for ways to save you." She frowned. "What are you doing with Kai?"

Bonnie finally brought her gaze to the sisters, interest peeked.

"She's a traitor," Liv spoke, "she helped Kai when he attacked me at the bar."

"I am not a traitor," Bonnie finally spoke, annoyed with being called something she obviously was not. She was here, wasn't she?

"What do you call siding with the enemy and hurting your friends if not a traitor?" Liv sneered at her.

Bonnie shook her head. "You're wrong. My so called friends are the ones that betrayed me." Liv snorted, which did nothing but annoy Bonnie. She suddenly smiled, a cruel smile she felt belong on the face of Kai himself. "Are you not the one helping your enemy brother hurt her?" She nodded towards Jo. "You're calling me a traitor?"

Liv seemed unable to find her words.

"You're wrong and I'm not sure what Kai has done to you, Bonnie, but my sister isn't betraying me, she's going to help me get free right now, right?"

The younger woman pressed her lips together. "Look, Jo. You can't run away from this anymore. You've had 18 years of freedom."

Jo looked amazed. "Is that how you think, that I've been shrinking my responsibilities to the family?"

Liv looked flustered. "Luke is all I've got. If we merge and he dies, I may as well be dead, too."

Bonnie blocked out the sister drama and focused on what had been said to her before she had gotten the attention off of herself. She found herself annoyed that the girl Liv kept calling her a traitor, so much so that she missed Kai's sudden and violent return.

"Can you believe that's all it took?" Kai asked Bonnie as he ran a hand over Jo's face, the unconscious Liv on the ground. "Me threatening little Liv?" Outside someone whistles. Bonnie stiffened. _Now what?_ She was hoping this all was about to be over. "Watch my sissys for me will you, Bon?" Kai said before he went to investigate.

Bonnie and Jo watched each other, neither of them moving even though the older woman was now free. Bonnie was tense though she didn't appear to be on the outside. She waited for her move. A tingle raced up Bonnie's spine, sharp slicing of her nerves. Kai needed her.

The handle of the gun aimed at Kai's head grew so hot that it glowed red. The man that had been holding the gun shirked and dropped it, soon finding himself on the ground clawing at his neck in a desperate need for air.

Bonnie eyes left the man and darted to Kai to check him over, but her gaze somehow landed on a dark haired blue eyed man instead. The man's intense gaze was on her as well, wide like his slack jaw.

"Bonnie?" He breathed in pure astonishment.

Bonnie couldn't understand.

She couldn't understand why all of a sudden she couldn't breathe. Her body quaked and her mind raced so fast nothing made sense. All she knew was that she hated this feeling, because she had no idea what it was.

Dark spots danced in front of her vision and suddenly she was very, very weak.

The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was Kai's displeased voice hissing her name.


End file.
